The Misadventures Of Patrick Star
The Misadventures Of Patrick is a spin-off that was created by That70sguy92. It was his first spin-off and it is still going on. Date Premiered : July 2nd 2009 End Date : June 25, 2011 Status: Cancelled Plot : The Show is about Patrick and as suggested from the Title, his Misadventures. Patrick moves to WaterFalls. Even though he left his friends in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob and the others made some visits. His arch enemy is a Clown known as Jeremy and Patrick's Love interest is Yvonne. He also has some other friends such as Archie, and Harold. When 70s was banned, he just continued the show on The Spongebob Community. However, he noticed the spin-offs on TV.com were dieing so he asked a friend of his (jjsthekid) to post episodes on TV.com for him, to at least keep the spin-offs there alive. It is currently still running. The show has some mature content, but it still is for everyone. It was brought back after a cancellation for a fifth season, but was then cancelled again. Future: That70sguy92 recently reported that he is in fact renewing his first show for a fifth season and MAYBE a sixth season. He later confirmed this during the 2nd festival. It has returned as of October 22nd, 2010. He cancelled it again on June 25, 2011. Season 1: S1E1 (1): The Big Move S1E2 (2): Nautical Nuisance/New Neighbor S1E3 (3): Job Hunting/That ‘70s Pat S1E4 (4): Meet the Starfish Parents/My Life as a Teenage Patrick S1E5 (5): Yvonne’s Sister/Soap Opera S1E6 (6): Babysitting/The Stink S1E7 (7): Too Tired to Work/Extinct S1E8 (8): Lost S1E9 (9): Busted/Issues With Sharing S1E10 (10): WaterFalls Challenge/Harold’s Job S1E11 (11): Yvonne’s New Hair/Krabs Takeover S1E12 (12): Stupidity/Clowning Around S1E13 (13): Bride of Archie S1E14 (14): Talent/Mystery S1E15 (15): Secrets/Makeup S1E16 (16): Concert/Movie Craze S1E17 (17): Curiosity Killed the Pat S1E18 (18): Hide and Seek/Yvonne Writes a Song S1E19 (19): Missing Money/The Pillow S1E20 (20): Party at Archie’s House! Season 2: S2E1 (21):Sponge of a Friend (1) S2E2 (22): Sponge of an Enemy (2) S2E3 (23): Is Nicholas a Friend?/What a Fight S2E4 (24): Fat Pat/Caffeine Rush S2E5 (25): No Pet for Pat/ Paid Vacation S2E6 (26): Do You Believe In Ghosts? S2E7 (27): Mr. Fix It/Talent Show S2E8 (28): Jeremy’s New Groove S2E9 (29): Harold’s Parents/Race Against Time S2E10 (30): After the Kiss/New Soda S2E11 (31): Saint Nicholas S2E12 (32): After the Other Kiss…/Enrique is So Depressed S2E13 (33): Yvonne’s Departure S2E14 (34): I Look at This Photograph/Every Time it Really Makes Me Laugh S2E15 (35): Hidden Cameras/Yvonne’s Eyes Turn Green S2E16 (36): Welcome to the Future… Drama! (1) S2E17 (37): Valentine’s Day… In the Future (2) S2E18 (38): The Plan (3) S2E19 (39): Back to the Present (4) S2E20 (40): Archie For Mayor/And the Mayor Is… S2E21 (41): Wandering/Jack S2E22 (42): Back in WaterFalls/The Battle in Calvin’s Brain S2E23 (43): The Road Back to WaterFalls Season 3: S3E1 (44): In Your Hands S3E2 (45): Devising a Plan/Adrenaline S3E3 (46): Oh. Snap! S3E4 (47): Bad Thoughts and Webcams S3E5 (48): Keeping Secrets/Calvin’s Disturbance S3E6 (49): Karate Lesson/First Date S3E7: (50): 50th Episode Spectacular! (Hour Long Special) S3E8 (51): MermaidMan & BarnacleBoy Visit/Big Mouth S3E9 (52): Long-Lost Brother S3E10 (53): Stormy/Mystery II S3E11 (54): That Stupid Song/Patrick Patty S3E12 (55): Confronting Kurne S3E13 (56): Suspicions/Fight! Fight! S3E14 (57): The Doctor's Office/Where Are My Friends? S3E15 (58): An Unusual Return/He's Got the Power S3E16 (59): Waking Up/ Friends Stick Together S3E17 (60): One More Thing.../Chenelle's New Job S3E18 (61): Oh, Another Thing (1) S3E19 (62): Shoot to Thrill (2)/ Calvin's Struggle S3E20 (63): Pat & Ping Pong/A Night of Romance S3E21 (64): The L Word/Yvonne's Second Song S3E22 (65): Planning/Surprise! S3E23 (66): Smile/Charades S3E24 (67): Preparations Season 4: S4E1 (67): Arrival S4E2 (68): Hey, Soul Sister! S4E3 (69): Dove Drunk/Phone Call: Dove Drunk S4E4 (70): Postpartum Depression/Poor Guy S4E5 (71): Dear Don (1) S4E6 (72): Couples Night (2)/The Morning After (3) S4E8 (73): The End (Or Not) Season 5: S5E1 (74): Changes S5E2 (75): New Faces/Child #2 LEAKED SEASON 5 EPISODE TITLES (not in order) Oh, the Weather Outside is Frightful/Bitch-Slap Typical Cliche/It's About Time When You Wish Upon a Star Stop Telephoning Me/I'm Kinda Busy That's Just Wrong/Boating School Days Trivia/Notes: This is that70sguy92's longest lasting spin-off. The status of this show is currently unknown. The rights may soon be sold, but it may continue as a that70sguy92 spin-off. A final decision has not yet been made. Category:Spin-offs